The present invention relates generally to a vehicle security partition which forms a barrier between the front and rear occupant areas of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a partition which separates portions of the rear occupant area. The present invention further relates to support structures and mounting devices for vehicle partitions.
Vehicle partitions are often utilized to separate the front and rear occupant areas of vehicles, such as police cars and taxi cabs, in order to prevent access to the front seat by someone located in the rear seat. These partitions typically include a dividing panel located between the front and rear seats which forms a barrier between the front and rear occupant areas. Since vehicles using these partitions often transport a single passenger, isolating the entire rear occupant area from the front occupant area results in a significant waste of space, particularly potential storage space in the rear seat.
The present invention relates to a security partition for use in a vehicle including driver and passenger sides, front and rear occupant areas, a floor, a roof, and a pair of laterally spaced pillars extending between the roof and the floor.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a security partition includes a front panel extending laterally within the rear occupant area of the vehicle. A side panel extends substantially perpendicular relative to the front panel within the rear occupant area. A pillar clamp supports the front panel and includes a rear clamping member and a front clamping member coupled to the rear clamping member. The rear clamping member and the front clamping member are configured to be positioned on opposing sides of a pillar of the vehicle for releasably securing the front panel to the pillar. More particularly, the front clamping member is releasably secured to the rear clamping member wherein the pillar is clamped between the rear and front clamping members.
The security partition illustratively further includes a frame connected to the front panel, the frame including first and second vertically extending uprights supporting a laterally extending upper member. The frame may form a substantially U-shaped rollbar wherein the upper member is configured to contact the roof of the vehicle.
Illustratively, the frame includes at least one laterally extending lower member positioned below the upper member and extending between the first and second uprights. The frame illustratively includes a vertically extending intermediate upright positioned between the first and second uprights, wherein the at least one laterally extending lower member includes a first strut extending between the first upright and the intermediate upright and a second strut extending between the second upright and the intermediate upright.
Further illustratively, the security partition includes a gun rack having an elongated support defining a longitudinal axis, the elongated support positioned with the longitudinal axis extending substantially vertical. The gun rack illustratively includes a barrel rest provided adjacent one end of the elongated support for receiving a barrel of a weapon, and a lock mechanism provided at a central portion of the elongated support for receiving and securing the weapon therein. The gun rack may further include a weapon trigger guard provided on another end of the elongated support for receiving a trigger portion of the weapon therein, the weapon trigger guard including a base having two spaced apart side walls which extend upward from the base to form a channel for receiving a trigger assembly of the weapon. The trigger guard may further include an insert secured in the channel and including a slot in an upper surface thereof for receiving a trigger and trigger guard of the weapon.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a security partition is provided for use in a vehicle including driver and passenger sides, front and rear occupant areas, a floor, a roof, and a pair of laterally spaced pillars extending between the floor and the roof. The partition includes a front panel, and first and second vertically extending uprights, wherein the first upright is connected to the front panel. The partition further includes a laterally extending upper member extending between the first and second uprights, and at least one laterally extending lower member positioned below the upper member and extending between the first and second uprights. A vertically extending intermediate upright is illustratively positioned between the first and second uprights, wherein the at least one laterally extending lower member comprises a first strut extending between the first upright and the intermediate upright, and a second strut extending between the second upright and the intermediate upright. A clearance area is defined between the second upright and the intermediate upright. The vehicle includes a front driver seat positioned within the front occupant area proximate the driver side, wherein the clearance area has a vertical dimension and a lateral, horizontal dimension sufficient to allow passage of a pivotably mounted seat back of the driver seat therethrough.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a security partition is provided for use in a vehicle including front and rear occupant areas, a floor, a roof, and a pair of laterally spaced pillars extending between the roof and the floor, wherein the front occupant area includes a driver seat having a pivotally mounted seat back. The partition includes a frame having first and second vertically extending uprights, and a front panel supported by the frame and extending laterally within the rear occupant area. A clearance area is defined between the second upright and the front panel, the clearance area having a vertical dimension and a lateral, horizontal dimension sufficient to allow passage of the front driver seat therethrough.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a security partition is provided for use in a vehicle including passenger and driver sides, front and rear occupant areas, a floor, a roof, and laterally spaced passenger side and driver side pillars coupled to the roof. The partition includes a front panel, and a first upright positioned adjacent the passenger side of the vehicle in the rear occupant area, wherein the first upright is connected to the front panel. The partition further includes a second upright positioned adjacent the driver side of the vehicle in the rear occupant area, wherein the second upright is disposed in spaced relation to the first upright. A first pillar coupler attaches the first upright to the passenger side pillar and a second pillar coupler attaches the second upright to the driver side pillar. The second pillar coupler includes a breakaway device for detaching the second upright from the driver side pillar upon application of a predetermined force.
Illustratively, both the first pillar coupler and the second pillar coupler each include a rear clamping member and a front clamping member supported by the rear clamping member, the rear clamping member and the front clamping member adapted for positioning on opposite sides of the passenger side pillar and driver side pillar, respectively, for releasably securing the frame thereto. The breakaway device of the second pillar coupler is illustratively disposed intermediate the front clamping member and the rear clamping member such that the predetermined force releases the front clamping member from the rear clamping member.
Illustratively, the front and rear clamping members of the first and second pillar couplers each include a body portion having inwardly facing locking lips. The locking lips of the front and rear clamping members cooperate to secure the pillar coupler from movement relative to one of the passenger side pillar and driver side pillar.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a security partition is provided for use in a vehicle including a front occupant area having a front seat, and a rear occupant area having a rear seat. The partition includes a laterally extending front panel, and a side panel extending substantially perpendicular to the front panel and including an edge. A channel is supported within the rear occupant area and is configured to receive the edge of the side panel.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a security partition is provided for use in a vehicle including a front occupant area having a front seat, a rear occupant area having a rear seat, a floor, a roof, and a pair of laterally spaced pillars extending between the roof and the floor. The partition includes a laterally extending front panel, and a side panel extending substantially perpendicular to the front panel and including an edge. A pillar clamp is supported by the front panel and is configured to releasably couple the front panel to one of the pillars of the vehicle. A retainer is supported by the rear seat and is configured to cooperate with the edge of the side panel.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a security partition system is provided for use in a vehicle, the system including a front panel, and a side panel extending substantially perpendicular to the front panel and including an edge. A rear seat includes at least one integral wall configured to cooperate with the edge of the side panel to prevent lateral movement of the edge.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.